Secrets Revealed
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: This is a sequel to Dark Secrets. Please read that before this! What happens after Jessie fell asleep? Rated T to be safe. please review! need to know if this should be a one shot or story now?


**A/N I owe this chapter to Rei Star so go check out their stories! xxxx They asked for the story Dark Secrets to be more than a oneshot so I made a sort of sequel. This one can be more than a oneshot so please review and tell me what you think! And, I DO NOT OWN JESSIE!**

* * *

** Jessie's pov**

I was walking through the city of New York. It felt weird to be alone. I had two bags on my back and one in my left hand. I decided not to take everything. I left my note on Emma's bed as there was a chance Tony could find it on the table. It felt good knowing Tony could never find me. I never told him my parents' address. I trudged through the doors of the airport. My flight left at 3 in the morning. I looked at my phone. 1:15. I had to wait a while. I got in the line and checked in.

The woman behind the desk said, "I'm sorry. There is a delay on that flight. It won't leave until half 7. I'm sorry."

I said, "It's fine. I'll just wait."

I walked back over to the waiting area and sat down. I put my sunglasses on and made sure my hair covered my face. I just sat and cried for ages.

* * *

I stopped crying when I felt someone touch my arm. I looked up and took the sunglasses off. I shrugged the hand off my arm.

He said, "Prescott, is that you?"

I looked puzzled and nodded. I looked at the person's face.

I gasped and said, "Oh my God. Andy!"

I gave him a tight hug. I hadn't seen the guy in at least 2 years.

He said, "Prescott, what you doing here?"

She said, "I had to get away."

He said, "Since when have you been in New York?"

She said, "About 2 years."

He said, "Why are you here?"

She sighed and said, "Sit down. I should tell you it all."

He sat next to her. She looked at her phone. It was 6 in the morning. Had she really cried that long?

She said, "Andy, I know you broke up with me and that is kind of why I moved away. You were my last Texas guy. Andy, I still love you. I moved to New York and got a job as a nanny to Morgan and Christina's kids. They are amazing. I left last night. I was in this relationship with this guy who worked for the building. He was the doorman. I thought I truly loved him. Turns out, he didn't love me properly. He abused me Andy. I needed to get away. He hurts me and he raped me. Andy, I fell pregnant and I feel awful because I didn't tell the kids or Tony. Just my doctor and he arranged for me to have an abortion but I ran away from it. I covered it for 5 months. Then, because I wasn't leaving my room apart from to eat and then I hardly ate, I miscarried it."

He said, "Aww Jess. He was horrible."

He pulled her into a hug. She looked up into his big green eyes. His eyes made her melt. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. They soon pulled away. He wiped away some tears on her cheek. She flinched.

She said, "He used to hurt me there quite a bit. It usually involved a belt or a fist."

He hugged her again. He kissed her forehead. He looked at her phone again. She had 12 new texts and 3 missed calls. One by Emma, one by Luke and the other by Christina. The texts were from her dad, Tony and Emma. She looked at the background. A picture of her and Tony kissing on the terrace. She started crying again.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice saying, "Jessie!"

Jessie spun to see a person she knew well.

She said, "What the hell are you doing here Emma?"

She said, "I woke up and saw the note. I took a cab here. Jessie, I heard everything. I'm getting Tony fired tomorrow. Please come back!"

She said, "I can't Emma. It will always remind me of him. Oh, Emma, Andy. Andy, Emma."

They shook hands.

Emma said, "Why did you two kiss?"

She said, "As I said, we used to date. He was the nicest Texas guy. He cared about me."

She said, "Jess. Please come back. You can sleep in my room. Or bring Andy back and lock your door and windows. Just please come back. We'll keep you safe."

Andy said, "Jess. You're needed so much. Maybe you should go back. I will come with you. I know you need to be alone but they are who you belong with. I'll protect you."

She nodded and said, "Thanks but I have to go."

Emma said, "Come on Jessie. I'm never up this early. It's quarter past 6! You know I'm not a morning person! I did this all for you. I didn't tell anyone I was coming. Just please come."

She said, "Fine. But if, after a few days I still feel like I need to go back home then I will and nothing you do will change my mind."

Emma said, "Yay! Just please try and enjoy it. We will go to the police now. You need to tell them. Come on!"

She said, "Fine. Do I have to tell everyone why Tony will be gone?"

She nodded. Jessie sighed. She grabbed her bags but Emma and Andy quickly took them off her. Andy wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and they walked away and to the police station.

* * *

**A/N so how was it guys? Should it be a story? please review. I don't care if you're a guest x I need to know what people think!**


End file.
